Beep Beep
by Takkaori
Summary: Kasamatsu regardait son appareil téléphonique convulser sur son bureau avec une expression lassée, presque fatiguée. Kise, lui, ne se lasserait pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.
1. Beep Beep

**Hello !**

 **Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai voulu essayer le KiKasa, cette histoire s'est infiltrée dans ma tête et voilà ce qui suit...Concrètement, c'est du bête slash bien bien con, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Edit pour correction mineure.**

 **Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

Basculant son dos en arrière sur sa chaise qui suivit le mouvement, Kasamatsu s'étira, lâchant un bruyant soupir. Attrapant le criterium coincé entre ses dents par la pointe, tout en se laissant retomber en avant –son torse cogna contre le bureau en bois, il le fit glisser dans sa paume. Il recommença à écrire, traçant des caractères de moins en moins soigneux. Son humeur transparaissait totalement sur son écriture, à chaque fois. Au début, quand il était bien concentré, ses idéogrammes semblaient avoir été dessinés par un calligraphe digne de ce nom, pour terminer, quand il en avait franchement ras-la-casquette, par des traits précipités qui ressemblaient à des pattes de mouches. Il terminait son japonais et il lui restait ensuite trois exercices de maths. Ils n'étaient pas bien compliqués pour lui, mais il n'en viendrait pas à bout en un claquement de doigt. Saleté de dernière année. Ses professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigeants, déjà qu'ils en avaient toujours attendu beaucoup des élèves, et ce depuis qu'il était en primaire.

Il avait l'impression que le lycée lui bouffait toutes ses soirées, dépourvues de toute distraction depuis la Winter Cup. Ils étaient fin-février, entre le 25 et le 27, lundi ou mercredi, il ne faisait plus attention aux jours. Les examens étaient fin mars, juste avant les vacances de fin d'année. Beaucoup de fin, tout ça. Il allait craquer. Il n'était pourtant pas ce genre de gars à s'effondrer sous trop de pression, mais comme tout le monde, la perceptive d'examens, de gravir un nouvel échelon dans ses études, ça avait un impact. Même le plus gros branleur de la galaxie aurait réagi un minimum avant de partir en fac. Le brun était loin d'en être un, pour sa part, et il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas s'il était accepté là où il voulait aller. L'adolescent reconnaissait parfaitement la nécessité de travailler pour satisfaire ses ambitions.

Ambitieux, il l'était, pas qu'un peu. Il ne se plaignait donc qu'à moitié.

Sa lampe de bureau crachotait sa lumière, signe qu'elle arrivait à la fin de son existence. Soupirant de nouveau –ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avancerait –, il s'apprêta à se lever pour allumer le lustre, pas le temps d'aller chercher une nouvelle ampoule, poussant sur ses pieds pour reculer son assise. Son écran de téléphone vint à la vie, une série de bips le faisant trembler. Il comprit instantanément. Dents serrées, il claqua l'interrupteur et retourna s'assoir, éteignant la lampe mourante simultanément. Saleté de Kise.

Concrètement, discuter, il n'aurait pas été contre. Les échanges par SMS étaient rapides à écrire. Une conversation était toujours sympathique, quand elle était intéressante. Seulement, c'était de Kise qu'il s'agissait, et Kasamatsu ne comprenait pas vraiment son délire ici. Non pas qu'il lui parlait de chose étranges. Il lui disait bonjour, avec plus ou moins de formalité, et s'il ne répondait pas dans les dix minutes suivant la salutation, il insistait. Ce n'était pas le problème, il aurait été surpris du contraire, connaissant l'énergumène.

C'était plus sidérant que cela. Dès l'instant où le brun répondait à son tour, tout s'arrêtait, Kise lui foutait la paix. Il ne réattaquait pas, pas son style, mais quand la chose s'était répétée, il avait été énervé. Que recherchait Kise, enfin, s'il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Attirer son attention, sans doute, et il y arrivait bien. Mais à quoi espérait-il parvenir ainsi ? Entre deux équations, il y réfléchissait. Les mathématiques devenaient d'une simplicité enfantine en comparaison. Le but de Kise mettait des inconnues partout dans le raisonnement logique qu'il tentait de construire. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résoudre ça tout seul.

D'autant que rien ne faisait réagir le blond. Des « Salut ! » se transformant en « Bon, tu veux quoi à la fin ? », ou encore « Mais ta gueule, putain ! », il ne tirait rien. Éternel silence radio en retour alors qu'il était presque, non, carrément, harcelé avant. Il allait tenter une nouvelle tactique, ce soir. Décidant de la jouer prompt, il s'empara de l'appareil, commençant à écrire le message.

' _Salut. Si t'as quelque chose à me dire, accouche, sinon, c'est vraiment pas la peine_.'

Il avait mis des points dans l'intention d'être sec, histoire que Kise ne pense pas qu'il tenait à lui parler. Non pas qu'il était _tsundere_ , il arrivait simplement à saturation et ne voulait pas se donner l'air du pigeon de service. Ces jeux stupides n'étaient pas pour lui. Kise se comportait parfois en gamin immature, mais à ce point ? Il le décevait. Ils n'avaient plus entraînement, leurs emplois du temps faisaient qu'ils ne se voyaient plus trop depuis un petit moment. Il tentait peut-être de nouer un contact, mais ça ne concordait pas…Kasamatsu s'en sentait irrité. Si jamais Kise tenait à le voir, il n'avait qu'à venir, leurs classes n'étaient pas très loin, après tout. De son côté, hors de question qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était presque au bout de son premier exercice de math, peinant à avancer alors que son téléphone lui avait successivement appris qu'il était 19 heures 35, puis 42, puis 54. Sa mère allait bientôt rentrer, son père reviendrait vers 21 heures, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du dîner. Son ventre gargouilla sur cette pensée, comme d'accord. Il prit congé de ses cahiers et manuels, quittant sa chambre, portable en main. Kise ne répondrait pas. Il l'avait bien saisi. Quelque part, il était content qu'il lui ait lâché la grappe. Peut-être qu'il n'y reviendrait plus, maintenant qu'il connaissait son opinion sur son comportement. Il ne voulait pas manquer une éventuelle réponse –pour enfin savoir ce qui se passait.

Le couloir donnait directement sur la cuisine et le salon, la pièce était petite, il n'eut que peu de marche à faire pour accéder au frigo. Il y avait des plats préparés dedans. Le brun les sortit, sachant que ses parents ne lui en voudraient pas de ne pas avoir pris le temps de cuisiner avec le travail qui l'attendait. Il se contenta de mettre la table, disposant rapidement les assiettes, les verres et les baguettes avant de retourner à ses mathématiques. Il tiendrait compagnie à sa mère pendant le repas. Vérifiant son portable, Kise n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Sur une brusque aspiration, il décida, enfin de compte, que si le blond jugeait judicieux pour son matricule de lui refaire le coup demain, il lui referait le portrait. Oh, il deviendrait cent fois plus beau pour ses photoshots après être passé entre ses mains, foi de Kasamatsu.

Les prochaines heures seraient vraiment décisives pour ce crétin de Kise Ryôta, sans que le concerné ne le sache.

* * *

Le mauvais choix. Kise l'avait fait.

Le lendemain, c'était à 20 heures que son portable avait vibré. Ne changeant pas les bonnes habitudes, Kise n'avait plus rien envoyé dès que Kasamatsu avait demandé s'il comptait enfin lui parler réellement. Le surlendemain, son nouveau présent, il était au lycée et profitait d'une pause pour chercher son fauteur de trouble de coéquipier. _Ancien coéquipier_ , corrigea-t-il mentalement. Peu importe. Il lui casserait les couilles jusqu'au bout. Pénétrant en fracassant la porte de la classe B des premières années, celle de ce crétin, bien sûr, avec la vivacité d'un radar, il le découvrit seul à sa place, dans le fond, en train de manger. Ignorant l'attention que leur portaient les autres élèves, il ne s'étonna même pas à son tour que Kise ne soit pas entouré et le vit manquer de s'étouffer avec son onigiri.

 _Tu peux flipper, mon gars, j'arrive._

Il était vraiment déterminé à en découdre. Il traversa la salle, zigzagant entre les bureaux, pour, effectivement, arriver devant son cadet.

« T'es obligé de me répondre, maintenant. Si tu le fais pas, je te frappe. »

Kise, qui le connaissait résolument assez bien pour savoir qu'il le ferait, agita ses deux mains devant son torse en signe d'apaisement, un rire nerveux sortant de sa bouche.

« Attends, Sempaï, je vais m'expliquer, il nous faudrait juste un coin tranquille. »

Il osait ? Il osait lui demander de changer d'endroit alors qu'il le faisait balader depuis un moment ? Kasamatsu fut définitivement énervé, bien qu'il réalisa qu'en effet, avec toutes ces paires d'yeux braqués sur eux, quoi que Kise ait à dire, ce n'était pas le lieu adéquat. Nerfs cuisants, il souffla. Il murmura une parole sèche en tirant Kise par le bras, lequel ne put rien faire si ce n'est suivre, abandonnant son repas derrière lui. Ils se dépêchèrent dans les couloirs, bien malgré lui pour le blond qui émettait de brusques hoquets de surprise à chaque intersections que le brun lui forçait à prendre. Pour sûr, Kasamatsu désirait lui faire comprendre que s'il voulait jouer aux imbéciles, il était tombé sur un bien meilleur joueur que lui.

Enfin, ils passèrent la porte de sortie du bâtiment, et se retrouvèrent dehors, pour aller là où personne n'était à cette heure-ci. Le gymnase. Le stade était désert, mais un cours de sport allait bientôt débuter, aussi, ils se rendirent derrière, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de lieu plus isolé. Fort heureusement, nul autre élève ne leur avait piqué l'idée. Kasamatsu avait lâché le poignet de Kise, qui avait continué à le suivre docilement, silencieux maintenant qu'il n'était plus trimballé.

Le blond dos au mur un peu noirâtre de crasse, le brun face à lui, ils se toisèrent un instant, le plus âgé croisant les bras.

« Eh bien, parle. C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu m'envoies tous ces messages pour ne plus me répondre ensuite ? T'as que ça à faire de ta vie ? »

Kasamatsu fut conscient de l'agressivité dans sa voix lorsque les traits de Kise s'affaissèrent sous le coup de la tristesse, ses pupilles tremblantes. Il avait été heurté par ses mots. Le brun s'en serait senti coupable s'il n'avait pas été en droit d'être en colère.

« Je voulais ton attention. »

Oh, comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Kise baissa la tête, ses cheveux camouflant son regard.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

—Parce que j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »

Kasamatsu se sentit perdu. Et encore plus énervé. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de cracher le morceau, des dizaines de fois ? Si, oh bien sûr que si. Ce type n'avait pas de logique.

« Tu pouvais pas le dire par message ? »

Kise releva la tête et le confronta, sa confiance de retour.

« Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, Yukio-sempaï. Je voulais que tu viennes à moi, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais accepté de me rencontrer si je ne pouvais pas t'en parler directement dans un message. Je savais que ça finirait par t'énerver et que tu le ferais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit maintenant. J'ai fait tout ça parce que je ne savais vraiment pas comment t'en parler. »

L'irritation fut le sentiment de l'ainé. Premièrement, d'où l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Deuxièmement, il avait prévu son coup, l'enfoiré. Dans les grandes et les petites lignes. Il n'était pas si con, en fait. Troisièmement, il ne comprenait pas son foutu charabia. _Parler de quoi ?_

« Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as à dire, qu'on en finisse. Pas de longue tirade, ma main pourrait me démanger. »

La tête blonde opina, les yeux jaunes fuirent, et sans qu'il ne comprenne, une main se posa sous son menton, le redressant. Il observa le visage de Kise de plus en plus près. Alors qu'il réalisait, il fut trop tard, deux lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Pas de langue, à peine un soupçon d'humidité, juste un contact. Pas réellement insistant. La distance se fit, et il releva les yeux sur le plus jeune, inexpressif, presque froid.

« Eh bien, dit-il, je suppose que tu dois avoir encore plus envie de me cogner, et que ça t'a déplu. Tu ne voulais pas de mots, mais je pense que tu as compris. Bonne chance pour tes examens, Sempaï. »

Ah, tiens, si, le blond était con. Le roi parmi les rois. Le plus âgé n'eut pas besoin de temps pour décider. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les filles, et, fort heureusement, Kise n'était pas une fille. Il l'empoigna par la manche de sa chemise, le poussant brutalement contre le mur. L'impact fit grincer Kise. Kasamatsu sentit son visage s'éberluer quand il le prit par le cou en se rehaussant sur la pointe de ses baskets pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qu'il donna ne fut pas différent de celui qu'il avait reçu, juste qu'il taquina la lèvre inférieure de sa langue humide.

« Au lieu de faire tout ce cirque, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit dès le début ? soupira-t-il, s'éloignant.

—Je pensais…Je… »

Adieu le Kise tantôt faussement rieur, tantôt à feindre la froideur pour garder possession de ses moyens. Le blond était choqué. Visiblement, il s'était tellement préparé à un rejet qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir en étant accepté.

« Tu pensais mal. »

Nouveau baiser, plus approfondi. Il se pendit à nouveau au cou de Kise. Sa langue s'amusa à faire un va-et-vient entre les lèvres offertes, taquinant l'ouverture sans jamais pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cavité, bridant sa paire qui cherchait à sortir. Il contrôlait le baiser, le plus jeune ne semblant vraiment pas s'en plaindre. Il sourit en écrasant davantage leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, faisant serpenter une main dans le dos du blond jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il agrippa franchement. Dans sa chair stimulée, il ressentit l'ondulation que créa le gémissement de Kise. Le cadet venait de sursauter. Il était tendu, à présent.

Relâchant les chairs roses, le plus âgé ne put réprimer un deuxième sourire. De sa main restée au niveau de la nuque du plus jeune, il exerça une pression, l'obligeant à se pencher.

L'oreille entourée de cheveux blonds assez proche de sa bouche, il chuchota :

« Je te donnerais une leçon plus tard. »

Kise sourit en retour, anticipant le futur avec délice. Kasamatsu manqua de rire, se disant qu'il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Avec ses révisions, il était un peu en manque de détente. Le sexe en était une, certainement. Il serait un amant très demandeur, voire trop. Mais après tout, qui trouverait à y redire ? C'était pour le travail.

* * *

 **Fin !**

 **Oui, je boucle bel et bien sur une référence à What The Cut, _Ave_ Antoine Daniel. **

**Sinon, bon, cette histoire est bâtie sur un concept un peu con, voire bidon, mais c'est à cause du concept que je l'ai écrite, justement, je voulais voir si je m'en sortais avec. Je vous laisse juge, hein ^^.**

 **Argh, c'est vraiment du slash de base, et du gros...(Comment je vous vends mon truc, c'est hallucinant XD !)  
**

 **P'tite review ? C'est pour le travail :'). Non sérieux, soyez charitable avec les gens dans la misère ? xD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, sinon x)**.


	2. Why

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors une suite à ce OS n'était pas du tout prévue à la base :'), mais quelque fois ça m'arrive d'avoir des idées de suite pour un texte quand je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite ou quand j'y réfléchis à nouveau. J'avoue que dans ce cas j'étais pas très contente du premier texte, je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose et j'ai imaginé cette petite scène un petit peu fluffy sur les bords, donc je me suis dit autant la poster :').**

 **Résumé du chapitre : Kise ne s'attendait tellement pas à ce que sa stratégie foireuse, qui avait tout pour se solder par un échec et un rejet violent, fonctionne qu'il en discute un jour avec son petit-ami. Ce dernier se trouvant bien démuni face à la question : « Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse anonyme :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ainsi que tes compliments :D ! J'espère que si tu repasses par ici tu apprécieras cette suite improvisée ^^ !**

* * *

Kasamatsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

En tripotant sa boucle d'oreille entre son pouce et son index, Kise posa nonchalamment un pied dénudé sur son genou, son expression montrant qu'il ne lui laisserait pas esquiver la question. Quand Kise s'était déclaré à lui, Kasamatsu ne s'était pas étendu sur ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Il n'avait clairement pas réfléchi des masses et il s'en mordait parfois les doigts, mais pour sûr, ils passaient de bons moments ensemble quand Kise n'était pas trop chiant. Le brun se redressa dans le lit, le pied de Kise glissant plus bas, mais lui barrant toujours la jambe. Sa guitare qu'il tentait d'accorder glissa elle aussi de son ventre dans les draps froissés, le regard de Kise s'y accrochant très vaguement pour venir se reposer sur lui immédiatement. Le plus âgé soupira. Kise avait l'art et la manière de soulever les questions épineuses aux instants les plus inopportuns.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi lui-même. Il le concédait, au vu du plan pourri de Kise, il y avait effectivement de quoi se demander pourquoi grand diable avait-il eu l'idée de lui retourner son baiser et d'entamer une relation avec lui au lieu de lui en coller une. Son plan avait tout pour échouer. C'était une idée tordue, idiote, totalement irritante, et ce n'était pas vraiment un état d'esprit dans lequel il fallait mettre quelqu'un à qui l'on voulait faire une déclaration. Surtout qu'il était dans une foutue période de révision, le blond avait donc sacrément mal choisi son moment. Le fait étant que Kise pouvait se vanter de l'avoir eu malgré tout ça, ce qui soulevait un certain étonnement. C'était cependant assez évident, ce pourquoi Kasamatsu jugeait que cette question, bien que de mise dans un sens, était aussi idiote que son amant.

« A ton avis, débile ? Tu me plaisais. J'aurais pas dit oui, sinon.

—Je m'en doute bien, mais t'aurais pu me faire poireauter, et t'aurais pu être refroidis. Tu ne l'as pas été, et je trouve ça plutôt intéressant. »

Il avait un ton rieur et ses yeux dorés se plissaient pour mieux l'observer.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je vais remonter le temps il y a trois mois et te rejeter pour bien t'emmerder, tu seras content comme ça ?

—Ce serait horriblement méchant si tu me faisais ça, Yukio ! »

Le susnommé ricana. Il avait enlevé le 'sempaï' depuis un moment, et Kasamatsu l'avait défendu de mettre un fichu 'cchi' derrière son prénom. Le prénom, ou rien. Kise avait vite tranché.

« Tu cherches, tu trouves.

—Méchant. »

Avec une certaine irritation, Kasamatsu donna un coup sur le pied gêneur. Au risque de passer pour un masochiste, c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il avait accepté. L'immaturité certaine du mannequin, sa bêtise et son caractère pseudo pleurnicheur cachaient tout de même un jeune homme relativement adorable. Relativement chiant aussi, mais puisque tout était relatif, il estimait s'en sortir avec un bon lot. Attrapant soigneusement son instrument qu'il posa contre le mur à côté de la table de chevet, il retourna se positionner au-dessus de son amant dans le lit, goutant le regard interrogatif qu'il reçut.

Si, au moment de leur baiser, Kasamatsu avait fait l'impasse sur sa timidité, elle revenait parfois à la charge et il n'était pas toujours le plus entreprenant, même si ses hormones et ses envies étaient loin d'être en reste. Il n'était pas toujours le plus affectueux non plus, mais le brun savait que Kise n'avait pas de problème avec cette partie de leur relation. Ce qu'il ne disait pas par des mots ressortait par les gestes. Quelques fois, il arrivait qu'il joigne la parole à ses attentions physiques. Rougissant, Kasamatsu déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Kise. Un baiser doux, sans langue, s'appuya et se rompit rapidement. Définitivement peu partisan des échanges chastes, Kise enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lia leur visage avec sa fougue et sa détermination si caractéristiques. Pendant que leurs langues entamaient un ballet, que leurs souffles tournaient courts, Kasamatsu ne put retenir l'élan affectueux qui saisit son cœur.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il se déclara, en murmurant :

« Je t'aime, voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté. Ne me force pas à le répéter. »

Il ne baissa pas les yeux malgré ses joues cuisantes – Il avait du courage et de la fierté, il n'était pas un lâche, bon sang ! Sous lui, Kise sembla physiquement aux anges, avec un sourire victorieux de six pieds de long.

« Alors là, si j'avais su que ça te rendrait si mignon, je te jure que j'aurais posé la question avant ~. »

Le tout avec un petit clin d'œil et une voix chantante. Grognant, Kasamatsu s'éloigna, sautant sur le parquet. Allant s'attabler à son bureau, il attrapa son bloc-notes et son agenda qui y dormaient depuis trop longtemps. La faculté était gourmande, il avait des devoirs à faire et ne se laisserait certainement pas emmerder par le petit blanc bec qui lui servait de petit-ami – même si ce dernier était plus grand que lui. Lequel se mit à soupirer de dépit en comprenant que leur moment romantique venait de lui filer sous le nez.

« Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, en attendant que tu travailles ?

—Tu me fous la paix, c'est tout.

—Yukiooooo ! »

Kasamatsu soupira. Kise était parti pour brailler pendant une bonne demi-heure pour avoir de l'attention, au mépris de ses nerfs et des très probables coups qu'il allait se recevoir en réponse, emplis d'amour et de tendresse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais si Kise était insupportable, il fallait bien le discipliner, n'est-ce pas ? Non, vraiment, en réalité, le truc du blond, c'était de le faire chier au moment où il bossait. Il avait une fois argué que dans sa générosité, il le sauvait du burn-out. Kasamatsu s'était d'autant plus énervé contre sa bêtise, gardant un sérieux à toute épreuve, mais peut-être bien que d'un côté, il l'aimait pour ça.

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci je considère cette histoire comme étant achevée, en espérant toujours que cette scénette vous aura paru sympathique ^^ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez quelque chose à dire :D !**

 **Merci du passage ^^ !**


End file.
